A New Beginning
by Lil'Annie
Summary: A young teenager in a new world and meet a famous brother that she never knew, and discovers some unnatural abilities even by their standards. R
1. Default Chapter

Year 1: New Beginnings  
  
By: Lil'Annie  
  
Summery: A new beginning and a new place for Krystal who finds herself shoved back into the life she was carefully taken out of so many years ago. With new friends a new school and a brother she never knew she had the exciting new life of this young teenager.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters and over all plots belong to J.K.Rowling but the new twists, events, characters, etc. belong to me so do not take. R&R I hope you enjoy  
  
Note: This is my fist attempt at a fanfic so please don't flame me  
  
Prologue: Flight into the Night  
  
The sitting room of Godric's Hollow was dark and unnaturally cool as Lily Potter sat rocking her tiny Son Harry to sleep. Annie, Lily's daughter, and her son's twin sister, was already fast asleep in the dining room with her husband James. Who at the moment was currently seeing to the predicament they had landed in.  
  
The twins had been born on a warm summer day at the end of July. All had seemed well until a week ago when Lily began to notice Annie's unnatural abilities. Then Dumbledore uncovered a shocking and potentially dangerous bit of information: Annie possessed a very rare form of magic powerful enough to destroy millions at basically at the snap of her fingers; of coarse that was only when her powers matured so the tiny infant asleep in the next room couldn't do that now. But' still if Voldemort could get a hold of her; he would enslave Annie. So they had to decide how to hide and protect her little girl.  
  
James Potter entered the sitting room of his home to find not only his son but also his wife fast asleep. James shook his head and grimaced at the thought of telling her all they had decided. This was certainly going to be a major strain. The twins were barely two months old and she already had to deal with more things than most mothers did.  
  
"Lily dear we've reached a decision come into the dining room so Dumbledore can explain what we need to do." He said gently waking her.  
  
Lily rose sleepily and tucked Harry into his crib before allowing James to steer her away towards the dining room to listen as her only daughters fate was laid before her.  
  
Dumbledore stood near the door to a room in the Potters house watching as James and Lily Potter entered to hear what they had decided. Both of them were obviously dreading what was to come although they had not heard all of the details.  
  
"Ah my dear Lily please sit I'm afraid you'll need to for this." Said Dumbledore. Lily took the seat he offered then sat patiently and waited while Dumbledore explained the situation. "We'll be sending Annie to a family awaiting her in America. She cannot stay here nor anywhere in England. Her power will stick out to others and she will be found out faster than any of us dare to believe. America has tighter security and less of Voldemorts followers."Dumbledore paused and frowned gently as Hagrid who was off to the side muttered a few obscenities, "I believe she will be quite safe there. We will also place a charm upon her so she will look like she belongs to her foster family. We will return her to you the summer before she enters Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused yet again to examine the mantle he looked up and calmly finished. "Until then no one save us and the twins' godparents should know the truth. Come up with an excuse to why she's no longer here and if they do not know of her do not tell them." With that Dumbledore turned to look at Annie in her tiny basket.  
  
Annie looked almost exactly like her brother as twins should except for one small detail that you only noticed if her eyes were open. Instead of green eyes like her brother and father, Annie Potter's eyes were brilliant blue unlike anyone in her family.  
  
"I'll take little Annie to America Professor Dumbledore sir, but I 'ave to go soon" Hagrid said interrupting the silence.  
  
"All right Hagrid let's go outside" Dumbledore agreed softly.  
  
Lily picked up the basket that contained her daughter and cradled it to her chest. They stepped outside into the crisp October wind and found themselves huddled around Hagrid who now held Annie. Lily had let go of her daughter for what was to be the last time.  
  
"Bye-Bye my little girl," Lily whispered lovingly as she kissed Annie's forehead. She stepped back a little to allow Hagrid some room as he kicked off from the hard ground.  
  
"Remember Lily it's not forever." Dumbledore said as Hagrid rose into the air.  
  
"I know," she whispered in reply as a tear trailed down her cheek. Lily sighed as she watched the man who held her daughter recede into the distance before allowing James to steer her inside.  
  
Little did Lily know, but, that within the following year the course of her children's lives would change dramatically with a single curse bestowed upon her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Authors Note: It doesn't explain some details very well I know but explanations come in later. The next chapter should be up soon this one is based ten years later in Los Angelos wont say more though. I hope you enjoyed if you have any questions or ideas please tell me and I'll try to respond in the best way I can. 


	2. CH1 Last day school,First day freedom

Year1: A New Beginning  
  
By: Lil'Annie  
  
Author's Note: Ok this is where the story official starts so pleas review.  
  
Supergirl973: Thanks the beginning wasn't supposed to have that much Dumbledore but he was talking for a third of the prologue.  
  
CharmedHP1988:Thank you I've had this idea for awhile now and I'm actually a few chapters into the story. I'm just in the process of typing. Here's the next chapter enjoy.  
  
CH.1 Last Day School, First Day Freedom  
  
Kriystal Hart twirled the hair brush in her hand as she stood at the vanity mirror in her elementary school and chatted with her best friend.  
  
"Oh my god Alexa can you believe it's the last day of school thank heaven, but, it's dragging on so unbelievably slow." Krystal pouted.  
  
Krystal Hart was the average eleven year old girl chilling in her home town of Los Angelos. She had sandy blonde hair, tan skin from years in the sun, and brilliant blue eyes. She was what's considered a true California girl; and, everything was going great. She was as of 3:00 that day officially no longer a little 'elementary kid'. Stepping up in to junior high would be a breeze.  
  
"I know Krys but are we ready yet? It will be harder, you know, and we won't have the same teachers," her friend Alexa Malone said as she pushed her wavy black hair over her shoulder. They gracefully made their way through the crowds in the busy halls. "But, it'll be great having some new guys. Everyone here is so dull." Alexa said with a frown.  
  
Krystal laughed then turned her head towards Alexa as they reached the door to their class. "How, Lex, in the world would you be able to say that: I mean come on," Krystal paused as she sat at her desk. She turned and gestured over her shoulder to the boy next to her, her ex-boyfriend Jacob McBlaine. "Sure they're stupid and a little slow to take a hint, but, they can be so amusing." They laughed when Jacob turned around, his face red.  
  
"Do you two have nothing better to to do than pick on me?" he whined jokingly.  
  
"Umm...................no?" Krystal said smiling. "I'm so glad it's he last day, yet, I'm sad because I'm leaving for vacation and I won't see you guys all summer." She continued.  
  
The bell rang and their teacher walked in. The day was hot and the school wasn't air conditioned, but, the three were doing just fine. So, they got through the morning classes with no trouble, being the last day of school it was filled with games movies and good-byes. Lunch approached and the three made their way down to the cafeteria and the lunch court.  
  
"Hey Krys!" yelled someone from behind her seat. She swung around to see who it was and found her friends walking in her direction.  
  
"Hi Jamie, hi Steph how are you?" Jamie and Steph were twins and although they were nice she tended to avoid an excess amount of time with them as they tended to be a bit clingy.  
  
"Good." They chimed and pulled out a chair together.  
  
They five of them talked and compared rumors of the mysteries of junior high together for a half an hour during lunch. All was well until about the time lunch began to wind down and everyone began getting ready to go back to class. The doors to the cafeteria opened and in walked a man with sallow looking skin. He was wearing black billowing robes and had a permenate looking sneer on his face.  
  
"Uh who do you think that is Krys? He can't be new it's the end of the year and all the teachers are here." Whispered Alexa worriedly. She looked up at the man and frowned.  
  
"How in the world would I know Lex, it's not like I'm telepathic or something," Krystal began as she rolled her eyes. "He's certainly not from around here; no one lives in southern California and has that skin tone. His style is all out of this century too maybe we should alert the nearest mall: incoming fashion don't." she laughed then stopped. The man was talking o the principal who looked thoroughly pissed off. Krystal turned to Alexa, "Looks like Mrs.Smitts doesn't really want to be standing there talking to him. I wonder what he's bugging her about."  
  
"I don't know Krys, but I do know there's no possible way it could be about us..." Alexa replied, but was cut off when Mrs.Smitts took the microphone off of the table.  
  
"Could we please have Krystal Hart follow us, and bring your things please?" She sounded and her voice could be heard throughout the speakers.  
  
"You were saying?" Krystal hissed to her friend as she collected her things.  
  
"Well yeah, but, what do they want?" she asked hurriedly as Krystal got up.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she snapped and stalked off towards a door to the side where the man and the principal had disappeared.  
  
Krystal walked after her principal and the very strange man down a familiar side corridor; wondering why in the world they wanted to talk to her. Both stopped and Mrs.Smitts ushered her into a very recognizable principal's office.  
  
Krystal groaned and stopped in the door's frame, "Mrs.Smitts whatever it was this time I swear I didn't do it, I'm not stupid enough to do something the last days of school and have to come back for detention..."  
  
Mrs.Smitts laughed and was reassuring her that she wasn't in trouble when Krystal watched the man roll his eyes, snort, and, if possible, offer an even uglier sneer. 'God this guy is an ass I hope this won't take long...'  
  
Mrs.Smitts then turned and beckoned Krystal in. "Krystal this is Mr.Severus Snape he wishes to speak to you about something he declares is urgent." She frowned and it was apparent that she believed hat he had to say to her was not of the up most important.  
  
"Well I'll just leave you two to discuss this 'important' issue whatever it happens to be." She said before plastering on a fake smile and turning to Mr.Snape and nodding.  
  
"Why thank you so much," he drawled sarcastically as she turned and left. He waited for a few moments to (she assumed) make sure no one was listening, the silence stretched tensely.  
  
Krystal quickly got fed up. 'Why won't he talk? Typical last day of school and I get stuck with the amazing man of no words.' She jumped as she heard a pop and suddenly was facing not only Mr.Snape but a tall elderly man with long hair and a beard. He surveyed her over his moon rimmed glasses as if waiting for her reaction. He was soon rewarded with it.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" She screamed scared and backing up into the door.  
  
"Silence you silly girl no one is trying to hurt you." Snape snarled.  
  
"Severus really," the man who popped in chided gently. "My dear there is a reasonable explanation..."  
  
"No there isn't! People DON'T pop up out of nowhere; out of thin air like that its impossible!" she ranted cutting him off.  
  
If you pause for a moment o allow us to explain what we are here to talk to you about everything will make perfect sense...," he paused and looked at her carefully. "Annie."  
  
Krystal's mind raced as she took in everything in, even the fact that the man wore clothing similar to Snape's except that his were pale blue with stars and moons. Then it dawned on her what he had called her.  
  
"Did you just call me Annie? I'm sorry," she laughed and tuned to walk out and forget everything that had happened. "YOU must be thinking of someone else, I'm Krystal not Annie." She grabbed the handle but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.  
  
"Do you actually think we'd waste our time coming half way around the world for the wrong person?" Snape hissed in a very low tone, eyes flashing warningly.  
  
"Well excuse me gentle men I didn't know but," she said to the two of them before looking Snape in the face and whispered threateningly. "If you don't get your filthy hands off me you will soon find yourself relieved of them." She put her hand in her front pocket and gently grabbed the handle of the pocket knife kept hidden there. Los Angelos may not be the wilds but it certainly had its' fair share of animals.  
  
He noticed her movement, most likely guessed what she had and backed off. The elder man watched the exchange with obvious amusement.  
  
"Well if you two are done we can begin this." He took out a stick like thing and waved it a chair appeared. "Please sit so we may begin."  
  
Krystal faced him then went and tentively sat in the chair that like him appeared to have popped up out of thin air.  
  
The man walked to the window looked out of it to the busty street with interest for a moment then turned to her and spoke.  
  
"My dear you are a witch." He paused but continued when she merely raised an eyebrow. "You are also not the person you think you are. The name you have had was a secret identity to hide you. Your name is Annie Potter."  
  
Krystal calmly sat and listened to him unravel her "story". His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She had been brought to America to hide from the dark wizard Voldemort, when her parents Lily and James Potter began to worry about her safety, soon after her birth. She was placed under a charm (whatever that was) and put in the care of her foster family who had no memory of her not being in their care, or, not ever being their daughter. About a year after this occurred, the wizard 'Lord Voldemort' showed up in her parents house with every intent on murdering her and her- Albus Dumbledore said seriously- her twin brother Harry. He succeeded in the deaths of only her parents. When he had turned his wand (one of those stick-like things obviously) on Harry the spell had bounced off Harry without harming him and rebounding back to Voldemort. Leaving him defeated, but not dead. Her brother was known as the boy-who-lived in the wizarding world but had no clue as he lived with their only relatives-her mothers' sister and family. She was now being brought back into her world as her brother would be doing within the very same month. Dumbledore stopped and let her sit there for a few moments. He seemed to be ignoring the continued unhappy glare from (Professor he'd said) Snape. Although he did seem very taken back when Krystal suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. Both men looked at her as though she'd lost all sensible thought.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! This is some kind of crazy joke isn't it?" she said still laughing.  
  
Professor Snape stood up and took out a wand from his robes. He looked at Dumbledore with raised eyebrows who nodded.  
  
"We are not joking and we will now give you your proof." He sneered raising his wand. Krystal tensed suddenly frightened. "Stay calm we are removing the revealing charm this will not hurt.  
  
Snape brought the wand down with a swish "Revelince Persanoyae". A blinding white light shot forth and surrounded her. She felt very uncomfortably warm yet had the sensation of shedding an unneeded layer of skin. The feeling left as suddenly as it had started and Krystal was brought to her knees gasping. She got up and pushed her long black hair over her shoulder. She shrieked and looked at a strand of her hair. Black?!? She turned swiftly and looked at Dumbledore who was holding out a small hand held mirror towards her.  
  
Krystal walked slowly to him and took the mirror. She raised it to her face, her hand shaking the entire time, and stared at her reflection. She watched as her own eyes widened-they were the only part of her face she could completely recognize. The room began to spin and she felt the mirror fall to the floor, felt the shattered glass graze her legs and sandaled feet just before she swiftly passed out falling into the arms of a very stunned Proffessor Snape.  
  
Author's note: Krystal will be forever known as Annie unless I warn you ahead of time. Please review and enjoy. Next chapter should be up in a week maybe less. 


	3. The Real Her, A New World

Year 1: A New Beginning  
  
Authors' Note: I'd like to thank every one who reviewed and scold anyone who didn't please review my story thank you. Also the next two chapters are going to be a bit shorter but the fourth will be longer.  
  
CH.2 The real her, Anew world  
  
"Head master what are we going to do now?" hissed Severus Snape as he held a limp Annie Potter in his arms. Having passed out just moments before when her true self was revealed to her. Annie was ivory skinned with jet black hair that fell in waves to her waist and had bright blue eyes. "Don't you think it'd be a little odd carrying an unconscious girl out of the principal's office that looks all but nothing like the girl who came in?"  
  
"Nonsense Severus" his companion Albus Dumbledore replied, "We'll simply revive her surely you could have thought of an easy solution as that." He smiled, his eyes twinkling over his rimmed glasses.  
  
Snape 'simply' scowled at him as he bent to dump his load on the floor. Annie hit the floor with a thunk and Dumbledore scowled at him. Snape merely shrugged and backed up so Dumbledore could have easier access to her.  
  
Dumbledore bent down and pointed his wand at the center of Annie's' chest. "Innervate" he said quietly. Annie's' chest shone for a second before she stirred, then she sat up abruptly.  
  
"What happened?" she mumbled.  
  
"You passed out," Severus snarled.  
  
"No I didn't." she said resoundly.  
  
"Yes you d-"  
  
"NO I didn't." she repeated and stood. "I never pass out." She continued firmly.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. "Annie we're going to take you to Hogwarts now, we need to go to your house so you can collect your belongings and such but we need to do this quickly."  
  
Annie nodded, she'd come to the conclusion that they weren't kidding about all of this, and then frowned. "Will I be able to say good-bye to any one or even be allowed to tell them where I'll be?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "You see we don't want muggles-non magic people- to know. I suppose you could tell one or two trustworthy friends as long as they understand no one but they can know." He paused and she nodded for him to continue. "The remainder of your peers will be told you are just attending a boarding school in England."  
  
"Why in England?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"It's closest to the truth because that's where Hogwarts is you know." He replied.  
  
"Hogwarts is in England, it'll take us until tomorrow to get there, won't it?"  
  
"No we are traveling by portkey into the school grounds, a portkey is a magical device used for travel." He added at the look on her face.  
  
Snape opened the door to the office and turned to step outside but stopped and found Annie's friends Jacob and Alexa sprawled out on the floor at his feet. They had obviously been snooping. Snape looked them over with disgust and dragged them both up by their collars. "How much did you hear?" he whispered, then dropped them.  
  
Jacob trembled but didn't say anything and left it to Alexa to do the talking. 'Wimp.' In which she did with astonishing calmness.  
  
"All of it." She said and glared right back at Snape.  
  
"Do you realize the trouble you just created for us?" He roared and Alexa just shook her head no. Snape raised his arm to wipe their memories when Annie stepped up and grabbed his arm forcing it down.  
  
"Stop it! Don't do anything to them; they were the ones I was going to tell anyway. It's not a big deal!" She yelled at him before Dumbledore stepped in and separated the four of them.  
  
"Severus, Annie enough," he said. They both shut their mouths simultaneously but, continued to glare at one another. "I trust you two heard the part about being able to keep this a secret; I must stress my point on no one must know." He said turning to Jacob and Alexa.  
  
"Sir um Dumbledore, is Annie really going to live in England?" She stammered glancing form her to Annie.  
  
"I'm afraid so my dear, but don't fret I'm sure she'll write." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Of course I will Lex, oh and I write to you too Jacob, how could I not?" she said reassuring them. Alexa smiled and hugged her; Jacob hugged her timidly and laughed nervously.  
  
"I never knew witches and magic were real." He said speaking for the first time. Jacob then looked her up and down and smiled. "I suppose I have to believe it now."  
  
"Head master we need to be leaving soon." Cut in Snape ruining the moment. Annie just groaned before walking out of the room with her friends, while Dumbledore nodded and turned to follow them. The five of them walked down the silent corridors and passed all of the muffled classrooms. 'Oh my god, I'm never going to see this place again, I'm really leaving. I'm leaving everything behind that Krystal was.' Until they reached the front door the three 11 year olds had a tearful but brief goodbye.  
  
"Now I want you two to go on to class and remember don't tell anyone." Dumbledore said and they turned to leave.  
  
"I'll write when we get to England, good-bye!" Yelled Annie at their retreating backs. She stood their looking at the place where her best friends had been for a few minutes then turned her back on her old school and followed Dumbledore out of the double-doors and into the streets below.  
  
A half an hour later and after much bickering and arguing coming from Severus and Annie they stood in Annie's former room. Their trunks surrounded them. Except for her sixth one which Severus was lugging into the room with much grunting. Dumbledore was down stairs having a cup of tea before they returned to England. 'How in the world anyone who's in their right mind could want a cup of hot tea when it's 87 degrees outside is beyond me.' She thought to herself.  
  
Snape set her last trunk next to the others with a thunk and sighed Annie smiled and said in her sweetest voice, "Not having any trouble now are we Severus?"  
  
He spun around and glared at her, the air around him all but crackled menacingly. "First off you are to refer to me as "Professor Snape" or at the very least "Snape" unless given express permission to use my given name in which you'll never have," he added in a sneer before continuing. "Second, as I am to be your teacher you will drop the cocky attitude and use some respect so that at least the remainder of the time I spend with you won't be pure misery and just unpleasant." He finished with another sneer and went to turn around but was stopped by Annie's hand on his arm.  
  
"All right Professor Snape but that's the funny thing about respect. You have to give some to receive it in return. Since I first met you the only judgment I've gotten of you is that you're an arrogant asshole towards me and I haven't done a damn thing so I'm obviously not the only one who need's to drop their attitude. If you agree to try and act courteous towards me I'll do likewise and we'll both be happier." She said pointedly.  
  
"I'm your elder that's not how things are done," he drawled. "Besides children should be seen and not heard," Snape said smiling nastily.  
  
"Well then it's a good thing I'm not a child damnit, I don't care how you Brit's do things or how you do things but out here everyone has an opinion regardless their age." She said her voice rising as she continued. "If you agree to act civil towards me then I won't make your life a living hell which I would do without hesitation." She added with a very UN lady- like snarl.  
  
Snape opened his mouth, paused, looked from the door back to her, and then finally muttered his agreement before turning his back on her. Annie turned around to see what had held Snape's attention to find Dumbledore standing their with the signature twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Annie liked him a lot already; he was nice and always seemed eager to experience life. Annie smiled sheepishly when he walked in and surveyed her six trunks.  
  
"You seem to own...a lot." He said, laughing while in the process of doing so.  
  
"Ye, but, it's mostly books, music, and clothes- professor." She said, calling people professor was something she'd have to get used to.  
  
"Alright then Severus are you ready?" he asked, Snape nodded and put all the trunks close together next to him. "Right well I'll need both of you to put a hand on this," he held out a small and very old shoe then looked at a watch like thing in his pocket. Snape and Annie both moved closer and put their hands on the shoe. "And, three, two, one..."  
  
As soon as Dumbledore said 'one' Annie began to feel like a hook was propelling her forward just from behind her navel. Everything was a blur of colors and shapes yet she could feel the presence of the others near her. Then the sensation stopped at a dead halt and Annie fell to the ground her head spinning.  
  
"Well that was a fairly un-pleasant trip," she grumbled clambering to her feet.  
  
"Yes, well it couldn't be avoided," Dumbledore said helping her up. "My dear welcome to Hogwarts." He said gesturing around him.  
  
Annie gasped as she finally took in everything around her "It's beautiful," she breathed. There were green rolling hulls with a crystal blue lake nestled in between them, a dark majestic forests to the left that held a light mist in them an amongst it al a towering castle. It truly was a separate world.  
  
Quick note: sorry for not finishing sooner. Review and I'll move faster. 


	4. THe First Month

Year1: A New Beginning  
  
Author's Note: Hey back again this chapter is really short but you can still review...please?! I'm dying over here.  
  
CH.3: The First Month  
  
The first few weeks passed quickly for Annie as she learned about her new world. Aside from meeting Peeves and most of the castle ghost's it was quite uneventful too. Not many of the teachers were there save Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and some crack pot named Trelawney; so the castle was virtually empty. The game keeper Hagrid was also there. He was fairly large but also very gentle in manner. He'd seen her brother and herself as babies, and he was the one who was going to pick up Harry.  
  
She spent a lot of time in the library by herself researching and learning the history f magic which she discovered was quite lengthy (and yes she read Hogwarts a History.) She also had many discussions with Dumbledore about her brother and Voldemort learning the reason Harry survived the attack by the man who killed he parents was because of their mothers sacrifice for him. Harry was living with their Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursey, who had a son called Dudley. She would go with Hagrid to pick him up, go shopping in Diagon Alley for their school supplies, and the, stay with the Dursley's for the remaining month of summer. Dumbledore had then told her that her real birthday was July 31st, and that was day upon which Hagrid and she would pick up Harry. She was slightly disappointed that she wasn't really already eleven but soon forgot to care as the excitement of celebrating her real birthday for the first time, and as a twin approached.  
  
The days turned into weeks and eventually the end of the month rolled around. Annie repacked her things early in the morning before their departure. She dressed in her best jean mini-skirt, low cu tank top and white corduroy clogs (she still believed that England was too cold for sandals). She said good-bye temporarily to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and even Snape. The two of them had a few semi-pleasant conversations. This was surprising enough because McGonagall had told her that most people hated him, including the staff and students; except of coarse the Slytherin house. She found this very unusual because, while he was yes very much an asshole, he wasn't all that bad. Most of the time he was just a little rude and sarcastic. But, then, she supposed that she hadn't seen him at his worst. With all this out of the way she prepared for her shot journey to wherever Harry was by portkey at quarter to the mid-night of her real eleventh birthday.  
  
Annie and Hagrid dragged all of her trunks down to the front gate where Dumbledore as waiting to see them off.  
  
"Remember to give him this letter Hagrid when you get there." Dumbledore said handing a letter over then turning to Annie. "Oh and Annie remember to be patient with your Aunt and Uncle." He continued dragging out the portkey (a tin can). It was very dark out but the moon shone against the metal illuminating it. Both Hagrid and she held out a hand. "Alright good luck you two and one..." she felt another tug at her navel, then the sensation of traveling at the speed of light, and finally the slam as she landed on the ground. They were on either a very large rock or a very small island that was very slick with the down pour. The were drenched within ten seconds and very miserable. A short distance ahead there was a small gloomy looking shack. It wasn't very sturdy looking either.  
  
"Is that where they're staying?" Annie yelled at Hagrid straining to be heard over the rain and waves. They slipped and skidded a few feet with her luggage.  
  
"Yeah. I dunno why though," he said looking bewildered. "Don't seem very intelligent like ter me!" He laughed gruffly then dropped her bags in front of the door. "Well 'ere we are."  
  
Hagrid looked at a watch on his wrist as it chimed midnight. He lifted a giant hand and pounded on the door once; she heard a muffled yelp come from inside. He knocked on it twice omitting the second large boom. She could hear nothing else through the rain and wind whistling around her. Hagrid knocked on the door for a third and final time and the door came crashing down.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid said kindly and stepped in to the room. Annie looked past him inside. The shack was very dark and small. A tiny fireplace could be seen but was void of flames. Multiple shadows scurried around, three of them crowding in to a corner. The thing that held her attention though was a shocked yet very familiar pair of green eyes.  
  
Author's Note: Cliff I know couldn't help myself. The next chapter should be up in at most two weeks until then ttfn. 


	5. Meeting Harry

Year1: A New Beginning  
  
By: Lil'Annie  
  
Author's Note: Hey I'm really sorry this took so long I just hired a friend to type for me thank her  
  
with more reviews. So without further ado...  
  
Ch.4: Meeting Harry  
  
The rain poured down pounding on the roof of the tiny shack and through the walls.  
  
Annie Potter stood just inside the door frame-which was missing it's door. In front of her stood  
  
the Hogwarts game keeper, Hagid who was currently talking to her brother , Harry. He also stood  
  
in front of her looking very shaking.  
  
"Hello 'arry I 'aven't seen you since you were a baby." Hagrid said to Harry. Her brother  
  
jumped and turned his attention to Hagrid. He opened Up his mouth to speak but a large beefy  
  
man in the corner got to it before him, and he was holding a shot gun.  
  
"You are trespassing on private property ,Sir! Now Leave!" the man said trying to sound  
  
menacing but failing terribly. He was trembling noticably.  
  
"Dry up Dursley,"Hagrid growled and swiftly bent down , grabbed the gun and twisted it  
  
up 'Dursley? That man's my uncle...' Her uncle squealed and pushed the remaining two behind  
  
him .  
  
As Hagrid sat down on the sad excuse for a couch, he began to complain about tea and th  
  
grilling some sausages, she wasn't really paying attention. She did however begin to study her  
  
family members. Her uncle was a very large man with a red-face and absolutely no neck what-so-  
  
ever. His son took after him incredibly so, except for his blonde hair in which he favored from  
  
his mother. Her aunt was a very thin woman , she had a rather long neck, and a fairly large nose  
  
which wonderfully resembled a beak. Her brother was almost a mirror of her, he was of her  
  
height with jet black hair , and very bright green eyes. Other than her eyes , which were a brilliant  
  
shade of blue , the most noticeable difference was his lightning bolt scar, marking him for who  
  
he was.  
  
Annie's attention snapped back to what was going on when she realized Harry was  
  
speaking to Hagrid .  
  
"I'm sorry , but who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Rebeus Hagrid , gamekeeper of Hogwarts. You'll know all about that o' course." He  
  
answered cheerfully . He continued to stoke the fire while Harry just stood there bewildered .  
  
"I'm so sorry , but no, am I supposed to?"   
  
Hagrid chuckled and looked at him "Well no, I don't suppose so , but didn't ya ever  
  
wonder where yer parents learned it all?" Hagrid waited for her brothers response and Annie  
  
watched out of the corner of her eye as the Dursleys backed further in the corner.  
  
"All of what?" He asked. Annie cringed and prepared for Hagrid's yelling. 'Oh boy here  
  
is comes... He doesn't know , they didn't tell him.'  
  
"Dursley!!! Are you tellin' me he knows nothin'? I know you knew , Dumbledore left you  
  
a letter ! I watched him put it there," Hagrid turned to Annie and pointed to her "What about 'er ?  
  
Did you tell him 'bout 'er?" He finished yelling.  
  
"I knew some things like math and such, and why should I know about her?" He asked  
  
frowning.  
  
Harry yer not what you think you are-"  
  
"STOP! I forbid you to tell him!" Her uncle yelled at Hagrid grabbing ahold of some  
  
nerve.  
  
"Oh go get stuffed Dursley! Harry yer a wizard!" Hagrid said sitting down and sighing.  
  
"A wizard? I'm sorry , I can't be , I just can't, I'm just Harry, just Harry."Harry responded   
  
bewildered.  
  
Annie finally stepped forward and addressed her brother. "It's true , Harry you're a  
  
wizard, I didn't believe it at first either , but it's true." She told him smiling.  
  
"An' you'll be a thumpin' good one once ya get yer trainin'." Hagrid added.  
  
"He'll not be going , we swore we'd stomp it out of him when we took him in !" Her  
  
uncle growled stepping forward .  
  
"You knew I was a wizard?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"Oh of course we knew!," Her aunt said stepping up and speaking for the first time since  
  
Hagrid and she had came inside. "How could you not be, my perfect sister being what she was.  
  
My parents were so proud of having a witch in the family but, I knew I was the only one who saw  
  
her for what she really was, A FREAK! Then she ran off with that Potter and had you. We knew  
  
you'd be just as strange, just as abnormal. Then if you please , she went and got herself blown  
  
up!" Her aunt finished.  
  
"Blown up?!? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" he yelled at her.  
  
"A car crash? That's outrageous a car crash kill Lily and James Potter?" Hagrid yelled yet  
  
again.  
  
"It doesn't matter he won't be going." her uncle said for the twentieth time that evening.  
  
"Hagrid snorted, "an' I suppose a great muggle like yer self is gonna stop him, this boy an  
  
this girl have had their names down since the day they were born! They'll be going to Hogwarts  
  
under the greatest headmaster ever - Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid finished smiling then at Harry.  
  
"I will not pay for some crack pot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"Uncle Dursley  
  
roared.  
  
"Never," Hagrid whispered standing up. "Insult Dumbledore in front of me." Hagrid pointed his  
  
pink umbrella at Dursley and lightning shot forth at him. Dudley clamped his backside and  
  
yelped. Aunt Petunia screamed, grabbed Dudley and Uncle Vernon pulled the two of them in to a  
  
side room.  
  
The three of them stood in silence for a second , then Hagrid grinned sheepishly. "I'd  
  
appreciate it if we kept that last bit to ourselves, I'm not supposed to be doin' magic strictly  
  
speaking. "Harry nodded and Hagrid turned and gave her a look.  
  
"What ! I would never tell anyone! I'm innocent." She said laughing . Hagrid threw his  
  
head back and laughed while Harry looked back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"Anyways Harry , I reckon it's 'bout time that ya read yer letter" Hagrid said finally  
  
handing it to him. Harry opened it and stared . Annie already knew what was listed there ,  
  
Dumbledore had given hers to her before they left , but none the less , listened as her brother read  
  
his allowed to the two of them.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter , we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and  
  
equipment . The term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st yours  
  
sincerely , Minerva Mcgonnagall." He finished looking excited. " What do they mean by... we  
  
await your owl?"  
  
"That's how we send letters and such."Annie piped in smiling at him.  
  
They waited patiently as Hagrid wrote a letter and tied it to the leg of an owl he had in a  
  
pocket of his moleskin coat. Hagrid turned back from the window that the owl had previously  
  
flown out of and looked at Harry.  
  
"Well anymore questions 'fore we tuck in for a bit?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Harry looked at Annie who was still sitting there just smiling (rather idiotically, one could  
  
say) "Yes ,just one," He began to look flustered. "You said earlier that they never told me about  
  
her." Harry nodded his head towards her apologetically, "Who is she? She looks oddly  
  
familiar...What?" He asked at the look on their faces.  
  
Hagrid stood and sat next to Annie. "Harry , a few months after you were born I went to  
  
yer house to pick up a precious bundle o' joy an; dropped it off in 'merica.. An' that would be yer  
  
sister 'ere." Hagrid said quietly putting a large hand on Annie's shoulder for a moment causing  
  
her to slouch. "Yer twin sister Annie, Harry."  
  
Harry stared at Annie with wide eyes "S-s-sister? But how? Why wasn't she where I was  
  
all these years ?" He spattered.  
  
Annie laughed "It's true , how well I don't want to have to explain how we were born to  
  
you. As for where I was - in America.." She said smiling again.  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
"Yer mum an' dad were worried 'bout her so they put 'er with a guardian, and no I won'  
  
tell you why they were worried Annie."He said glancing at her when she sat up hopefully .  
  
Dumbledore had told Annie that she'd know the reason why she was hidden when she was ready.  
  
Annie believed that she was ready right now.  
  
"So we're twins , which means my whole family isn't gone?" Harry said brightening up.  
  
He walked over and pulled Annie into a hug , behind them Hagrid blew his nose into his  
  
handkerchief. Annie pulled out of her brothers embrace.  
  
"Yes , which means I'll be with you from now on. I'm going to love the look on our aunt  
  
and uncle's faces when they find out that they'll be housing two Potters." She said mischievously.  
  
They both laughed for a minute . When Hagrid finally managed to get their attention he said  
  
"Alrigh' you two , I know you two have 'lots er catchin' up ter do but let's wait 'til tomorrow. We  
  
need as much sleep as we can get. Busy day tomorrow!" He said gently.  
  
"Busy? Why?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Got ter get yer school supplies don' we? Yep it's off to Diagon Alley for us." Hagrid  
  
answered cheerfully, settling down on the couch as Harry and Annie bid down at the floor near the  
  
fire. Complete silence slowly filled the tiny shack save the slight sound of those in a deep slumber  
  
and the waves breaking against the rocks outside. All was peaceful for the time being as the  
  
dawning of a new day approached. 


End file.
